istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Trick or Treat!
Information Upon beginning this quest you will receive a Fall Festival Trick or Treat bag and a Gruok Mask. It suggests you need to have these equipped, but you do not. You might need to have these inventory, not sure. Note: This quest is on a 4 hour REAL timer. After 4 hours, the quest will automatically complete. You can not complete it earlier than 4 hours. Steps *Collect as much candy as you can in four hours. Citizens all around Istaria will either give you a trick or a treat. You can also hunt the nearby Scary Zombies and Spooky Spiders, if you are strong enough, in order to gather candy and some small experience. You do not need to have the quest active to gather candy from the monsters. Rewards *Upon beginning the quest: **Fall Festival Trick or Treat bag **Gruok Mask Candy Givers Each npc will give a random candy, a dead mouse or a dead spider, when you greet them. They possibly give you a trick: Salt Rock. The dead mouse and dead spider are desireable resources for confectioners. They are used in the Fall Harvest Treats formulas, sold by Alice, next to Jacque. Note the candy you receive is a form of currency to buy items from the Fall Festival NPC's. Costumes, Masks, Confectioner Forms, Food and Drink. Refer to the Fall Festival page for values of the candy. Note that all NPC's have a chance to loot a dead mouse. NPC's are marked, below, that also give a chance to drop a dead spider. Dead Spider and Dead Mouse is a valuable resource to create Fall Harvest Candies, by confectioners. Those forms can be bought by a fall festival vendor also. New Brommel All Fall Festival NPC's (near quest giver: Jacques Allantyrn) will give candy when you greet them. *Alice (48029, 14420) - chance to drop a dead spider *Alistair (48013, 14437) - chance to drop a dead spider *Private Elmirra (47955, 14450) - chance to drop a dead spider *Farmer Aldus (47962, 14421) - chance to drop a dead spider *Chairman Beldin (48440, 14865) (Town) - chance to drop a dead spider These NPC's are all at or inside the Tomb located nearby at 48210, 14142 and give candy. *Costumed Woman - chance to drop a dead spider *Audience Member x2 - chance to drop a dead spider *Dead Half Giant - chance to drop a dead spider *Holm the Orator - chance to drop a dead spider Aughundell *Prawn of the Iron Guard (25388, 25745) - chance to drop a dead spider *Gulnor the Elder (25142, 25934) *Arghal (25185, 26051) *Garthor (25125, 26069) *Fulthas (25126, 25989) *Durghol (25153, 26006) Chiconis *Zepartus (24040, 21712) *Sandava the Dragon Adventurer (24441, 22036) *Frall (24299, 22076) - chance to drop a dead spider *Wintheria (24139, 21981) - chance to drop a dead spider Dalimond *Micklin Vandus (22859, 22724) *Tomas (22728,22627) - Outside of Southern Gate - chance to drop a dead spider *Sela (22755, 22747) *Gangaf Tagley (22736, 22805) *Jasmine (22839,22600) - Outside of Southern Gate *Beccan (22631, 22710) - chance to drop a dead spider *Old Man Jenkins (23090, 23036) - Slightly outside of Dalimond - chance to drop a dead spider Dralk *Rykhar (22598, 28965) - chance to drop a dead spider *Miemonus (22610, 28984) - chance to drop a dead spider Feladan *Ranger Aradaneth (25144, 23222) - chance to drop a dead spider *Ciowiel (25290, 23283) - chance to drop a dead spider *Tareviel (25294, 23190) - chance to drop a dead spider *Quintin the Wise (25271, 23276) *Turei (25270, 23282) - chance to drop a dead spider Kion *Amenai Gauzir (20453, 24607) - chance to drop a dead spider *Rialtos (20433, 24538) *Bastea (20464, 24522) *Geleon (20460, 24516) *Officer Drassalk (20544, 24438) - chance to drop a dead spider *Commander Jaleo Devins (20548, 24437) - chance to drop a dead spider *Lady Kendra (20251, 24436) Kirasanct *Akhanis (23908, 28033) *Asfendhia (23892, 28060) *Attia (23883, 28061) *Kannos - chance to drop a dead spider *Yserah - chance to drop a dead spider *Mokatos Mahagra *Rulan (23662, 30456) *Holm Nestlaven (23665, 30430) *Skald (23760, 30488) - chance to drop a dead spider *Therion Coldfist (23752, 30509) *Juris Griendt (23736, 30517) New Rachival *Pumtne (23160, 25557) *Grubba (23146, 25560) *Apprentice Ulairi (23146, 25587) *Mayor Lem Berenrick (23144, 25598) *Bixben Sallamuster (23127, 25522) - There is also a Captain Bixben at the gate, this is not the npc. Bixben Sallamuster in in a small house, behind the main compound. Head to portal/pad and look west for the house. - chance to drop a dead spider New Trismus *Sergeant Gaedin (46006, 14742) *Ulaven the Mage (46034, 14677) *Sadie (46015, 14673) *Steward Pratt McGrubben (45986, 14700) Sslanis *Fillet (19775, 21612) *Sshranu (19831, 21647) *Zhessix the Singed (19831, 21648) - chance to drop a dead spider *Nellisha (19834, 21612) *Rakchuk the Fisher (19936, 21400) - chance to drop a dead spider Category:Quests Category:Aradoth Peninsula